Ekria
Ekria Teschous was the First Princess, and the Princess General of the Karussha Kingdom. She is a descendant of Princess God Femirins and the elder sister of Irina and Celine. Background 'Princess General' During the events of Princess General, Ekria is referred to as the Masked General or Female General of Karussha. It isn't until later in the story that she is revealed to be is a princess of the Karussha Kingdom, which makes her 姫将軍 (Princess General). 'Princess General 2' In Princess General 2 it is revealed that the royal family of Karussha, the Teshuos, are descendants of Princess God Femirins, as a result, one female member of the family always carries the curse of Femirins. In the Battle against Louie Marshrun, Ekria awakens the curse which gived her the power of Femirins, but it also causes her to go berserk and kill her sister Irina. 'Battle Goddess Verita' 'Extra Story' Ekria first encounters Celica Sylphil when the latter's wandering takes him to the Karussha capital of Rukshiria at the beginning of the events of Princess General 2. At the time, she was still wearing the mask that suppressed curse of Femirins. Several years pass, and Celica inadvertently gets himself embroiled in the country's politics. This culminates in Karussha prime minster Saimof sending Celica to assassinate Ekria. At this point, Saimof had vilified Ekria as the Witch of Murder and Menfil had conquered almost all of the countries in Resperent. Since Ekria's awakening as the new Princess God, she changed her name to Ekria Femirins. Although she curses her fate as a Princess of Karussha, she knows that her death could cause the curse of Femirins to be transferred to the next person with Femirins' bloodline: the second Princess of Karussha, Celine. Celica eventually tacks down and defeats Ekria. However, he does not kill her, as he is instead curious as to how she would live while shouldering her curse; a curse that causes the world to fear and hate her, just as the fact he has a goddess' body causes the world to fear and hate him. He lets her go after hearing her story and telling her to seek him out if she ever wanted to die. 'Main Game' Some time between the extra story and the main game, Ekria killed her sister Irina as per the canon ending of Princess General 2. She then seeks out Celica as she wants him to kill her for her sin of killing her sister. Celica, however, does not do so, and they travel south through the Mata Desert together, eventually reaching the Kete Strait. Realizing that Celica has no intention of killing her, it is there that the mentally afflicted Ekria makes the decision to kill herself by jumping off a cliff into the sea, reasoning that if the rumors of the strait were true, she would turn into a ghost without dying, and her curse would remain with her. Celica saves Ekria, but at the cost of almost all his mana, which caused his body to start reverting back to that of the goddess. As a way to save Celica from Goddessization taught by Haishera, Ekria performs a ceremony on Celica to become his apostle. Apostleship also has the side effect of suppressing the curse of Femirins. Celica's selfless act wins him Ekria's devotion and loyalty, and she follows him everywhere. When Celica is trapped in God's Graveyard, she searched the world for a way to rescue him. She eventually manages to bring Celica back from God's Graveyard after 50 years. During her time apart from Celica, Ekria learned the skills of a maid from the household of Rekushumi. She changed from a princess who only knows battle to becoming adept at housework for the sake of creating a home Celica can find peace in. As Celica's first apostle, she becomes his de facto head maid, a position she continues to hold even through the end of Battle Goddess 2. Decades later, Ekria plays an instrumental role in the defeat of Evil Dragon Aracale. She prevents Celica from fighting her dead sister's husband Louie, and while she does not know if this decision was correct, the fact that she continues to live comfortably while her sister wanders as a spirit continues to torment her. However, she no longer hopes for death, and while she cannot save Celica's heart, she is determined to support the man who saved her as his apostle. Trivia *Ekria Teschous (エクリア・テシュオス) is used in both Princess General games. (Before the curse activates.) *Ekria Femirins (エクリア・フェミリンス) is used in Battle Goddess Verita and Battle Goddess 2. *Ekria's name in English is used during Ekria Side Story in the Game Battle Goddess Verita. *For reasons unknown, Ekria is able to hear Haishera's telepathic conversations with Celica. This was true even before she became Celica's apostle. Gallery Ekria PG1.jpg | Ekria in Princess General Ecria Teshuos profile.jpg| Ekria in Princess General 2 Ekria BGV.jpg | Ekria in Battle Goddess Verita Category:Princess General Characters Category:Princess General 2 Characters Category:Battle Goddess 2 Characters Category:Battle Goddess Verita Characters